Rixnae
Rixnae (more commonly known as Rix) is a member of Organization Eternal. She is number 48. She's loud, annoying, and can be considered a pest. However, when she wants to, and when it's required, she can and will become serious. She claims that she has self taught herself to defy authority, and can be found at odds with Raxen. Story Early Life Born in Halloween Town, she'd lived there all of her life, until she'd become a Nobody and joined Eternal. Her mother was an architect, and her father a construction worker; however, both were unfortunately squished to death by a runaway wrecking ball. Having no family that would take her in (or that was even known to her), she'd been adopted by the cult of the town. Had she not hated those who'd taken her in, she would have been outcast as the rest of the cults children were. Instead, she was outgoing, ignoring her adoptive family and their strange ways, having a circle of close friends and getting decent grades. Her life was somewhat interesting, getting into various troubles with her friends and having as normal a life as she could manage. Due to what the cult viewed as "outlandish behaviors," they had instead outcast her, despite them having taken her in. Becoming The Nobody Around the age of twenty, Rix had moved out of the cult's housing into an apartment of her own, which would be abandoned and then made useful again after she transitioned, for personal use. None too happy with how she'd lived her life and her leaving them, the cult had planned a "surprise" for her. Suspicious yet excited, she went to see what they had planned. However, she was planned to be sacrificed, and they'd almost succeeded. If you look close enough, you can still see the scar on her chest where they stabbed out her heart. Yet a Heartless had been looking around, and managed to sneak in and steal her heart, thus turning Raine into Rixnae. Enraged, she was untied and answers were demanded of her, yet she simply smirked and left them once again. She ended up leaving her world, eventually finding Eternal and becoming accepted into their ranks. Time In Eternal Once being accepted, she'd ended up being a couch potato, very easily unnoticed. This changed, though, when Jinx demanded that they do something exciting. Rix took her back to her homeworld, the first time she'd been there since she changed, and the two bonded over robbing and beating up a shop keeper. Since then she was more outgoing, talking to more people and gaining friends. Torture By Foes Sent on a mission to investigate goings on at Radiant Garden, Rixnae had been knocked out, chained up, stripped down and had a shock collar placed on her in Maleficent's abandoned castle, Villain's Vale. She'd been tortured for hours on end by the Foes for any information on Eternal. Not betraying her friends and comrades, the Foes nearly killed her, until a small group led by Mesajinx came to her rescue after it had become known, through Xikya, that she was unreachable and therefore missing. Unconscious when they'd reached her, she was taken back for her injuries to be tended to. After the ordeal, she's afraid of being zapped, and anything that makes a zapping noise. Rix also has a scar on her left ankle, where she was shot repeatedly. After The Ordeal Having survived her torture, it seemingly created a falling-out with Raxen. The two began fighting quite a bit over whatever they could; usually over Rix being perceived as "useless". The first time, this led her to go back to Radiant Garden, still injured, to try and complete her mission. Having been followed by Naa, the two of them were attacked by Nobody Hunters and forced to retreat back home, with new injuries. While recovering, Jinx, Xik, and Rix had taken it upon themselves to get drunk. During this time, Rix, who's voice was already very low from the screaming during torture, ended up losing her voice while screaming at the former member Xaviera. Later, in an attempt to get revenge, but mostly for something to do, Rix and Jinx went to destroy Xaviera's room. However, this also led to the end of Xaviera, who received a pick-axe in the face from Jinx and a throat full of exploded needles from Rix. So far, neither one of them has confessed to the deed. Raxen has yet to show concern for the missing member. Fighting With Raxen Rixnae and Raxen were at ends a lot, which would lead to large fights. At one point, Rix managed to destroy all the windows, the glass door, and the television in the mainroom before storming away. In a huff, she named Xiron and Jinx as the only Superior's she'd take orders from and left, heading to the apartment in Halloween Town that she maintains for reasons such as this. However, the fighting took it's toll, leaving Rix feeling wary of returning, knowing that their cycle of fighting would take it's toll. Having been staying in her apartment during the zombie-lesser invasion, and again when Jinx had lost her mind, she debated on even returning when it was safe. This led to Xik, Xantha, and others trying to help Rix and Raxen make amends, but it was only through Nero, Raxen's daughter, that the two would finally make up and be friends again. Relationships Nayax is officially Rix's girlfriend. The two had had feelings for each other for some time, but they only started a relationship after Rix had slept with Redwx. The two of them have a semi-open relationship, only being able to be with a certain amount of other people that the two of them agreed on. Redwx was a one night stand of Rix's, which led up to her becoming Naa's girlfriend officially. Jinx is one of Rix's good friends, and the father of her child Drystan Cattiatore Sanienx Mayr. Jinx fathered this child after becoming male for a weekend, knowing how much Rix wanted a baby of her own. Category:Eternalites